


Hamanaka Repeatedly Cockblocks His Senpai in the Year 201x

by brightblackbird



Series: Hamanaka Fucks It Up For Everybody [1]
Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon - Manga, Canon-Typical Violence (mentioned), Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, Rough Sex (mentioned), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiratsuka makes yet another inconvenient promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

_6:30 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Hiratsuka-senpa〜〜i  
On my way now ヽ(≧ω≦)ﾉ彡  
Hope u have drinx  
I'm a little short on ￥￥￥ recently (°▽≦ )⌒☆

_6:54 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Almost the〜〜re  
Rly appreciate u helping w/ job hunt btw (^_-)

_6:57 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
BTW: know I didn't mention this but if I could crash 4 a few days that wuld b great

  
_7:01 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Ur door is locked btw

_7:05 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
dude where r u I checked address 3 times I know' i'm at the right place

_7:08 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
SNEPAI  
WHERE R U  
WTF  
SHIT DID U DIE  
R U DEAD????

_7:11 PM - 7:19 PM_

**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
who is this

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
THE GUY WAITING AT UR APT FOR U TO SHOW UP????

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
excuse me??

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
HAMANAKA!!!!!!

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
who

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
HAMA!! NAKA!! TAIYOU!!!!!  
FROM HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!  
UR NOT SENPAI WHO R U

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
hold on

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
wtf

_7:24 PM-7:38 PM_

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Yo this is Hiratsuka Taira, the one and only, appreciate the interest but interview requests go through the website first  
Also business hours only please

**FROM:HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
SENPAI WHERE THE F R U  
THIS IS HAMANAKA  
BTW

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Oh shit  
Was that tonight

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
...R U FUCKIN KIDDING MEL  
***ME  
Y DID I EVEN BOTHER  
U DO THIS SHIT EVERY SINGLE TIME SENPAI  
WHO THAT 1ST PERSON BTW R U STILL AT WORK????

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
That was my girlfriend

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
OH SHIT REALLY CONGRATS  
THATS TOTALLY SWEET SENPAI

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Stop yelling it's a pain in the ass to read

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Sorry  
That's totallysweet. R U getting laid????

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Yes

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Right now????????

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Yes

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Shit should I just go then  
Is that bro code  
U said u would talk 2 someone at ur job for me tho

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Nah just come here

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
2ur gfs???? 4real???? (ʘᗩʘ’)

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
I can't read that nonsense just come over

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
To ur girlfriend's????  
Place???  
For real????

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Who gives a shit it's just Imaoka's

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
OK if u really don't mind  
does she have a sister???  
Hey isn't that weird how u used to hang out w/ IMaoka-senpai in highschool and now  
Ur dating someone w/ the same name

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
I'm at Imaoka from school's apartment  
You moron

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
He lets u have sex in his apt????

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
NO ONE IS HAVING SEX

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
O shit did she get mad bc ur texting me sry  
Did she leave  
Does she have a sister u didnt say

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
No she doesn't

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
How about friends???  
Does she have any friends

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
No

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
.......Ur not really getting laid r u senpai  
U seriously don't need to lie to impress me anymore u know

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
I'm not lying  
It was a metaphor

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
OK.

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Look just come over it's cool  
It's closer to work so I crash here  
Sometimes

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Well IDK how to get there!!!!!

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
I'll send you directions  
Imaoka will send you directions  
Hang on Imaoka's beinga dick

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Can't u come here instead  
I was counting on dinner

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
JUST COME OVER DUMBASS  
I DON"T HAVE FOOD AT MY PLACE ANYWAY

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
....Shit I seriously didnt eat at all today senpai  
Im dying

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
IMAOKA HAS FOOD  
YOU CAN EAT IMAOKA"S FOOD  
HANG ON IMAOKA"S BEING A JACKASS

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Senpai Im getting kinda cold  
and I think ur neighbors getting creeped out  
**r getting

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
HANG ON

_7:44 PM_

  
**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
hey. Hiracchi's phone ran out of juice  
again.  
we're 10 minutes away

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I need directions!!!!  
Its fuckin cold out here

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**i'm

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
???????

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
i'm 10 minutes away  
this is imaoka by the way

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I KNOW  
DIRECTIONS!!!!!!

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
ok jeez  
go back to the same train station you came on  
M line. 2 stops.  
call when you get off the train i guess and i'll tell you how to get to the apt building

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
THANK U!!!!!!

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
bye

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
wait actually  
can u just tell me  
Hiratsuka-senpai has a job, rite?  
like an actual job that exists????

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
yeah

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Thank god

_7:57 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
OK on train now〜〜 (＾∀＾)ノ

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
great

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
That was you on Hiratsuka-senpai's phone earlier  
rite

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
yeah

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Do u ever  
worry abt Hiratsuka-senpai  
a little

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
every day.


	2. Saturday

_9 AM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
R u guys done yet?

_9:05 AM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
That was Hamanaka  
Just wondering if u guys r done yet!!

_10:02 AM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
OK how about now

_11:38 AM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
oh my fuckin god u animals

_12:10 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Did u guys forget I'm staying or smth????  
O yea I grabbed some cash on the way out so I can pick up takeout if u want

_12:20 PM_

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
oh is that where it went

_12:22 PM - 1:13 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
TELL ME u 2 r done

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
yeah we finished at 9:28 and watched a movie

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
WOW

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
and tried to go grocery shopping. but that didn't work out

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
oh sorry my badd!!!!

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
we had sex again instead so it was fine

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
.......OK  
can't u 2 just go to a hotel like normal ppl???

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
he's shy

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
.....r we talking abt the same Hiratsuka-senpai???

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA** ☀️  
yeah. it's cute

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
dont u have neighbors tho????

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
he doesn't care unless he sees them when he gets here  
like an ostrich  
or when you put a blanket over a birdcage

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
..........OK  
can u give him the phone now tho

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
he's asleep  
(^_-)

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
well tell him I can stay out a little longer I guess  
but I need that interview!!!! really bad!!  
can u not make the winky face at me, also

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
he's drooling  
want a picture

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
NO  
I wasn't gonna be weird abt this but u r making it kinda weird!!!!!

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
rly?

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
YEAH!!!  
UR KINDA FUCKIN WEIRD IN GENERAL!!

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
huh

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
DID U EVER FUCK ON OUR LOCKERROOM BENCH IN HS BC I AM STARTING 2 WORRY ABT THAT!!!

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
no.

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
GOOD  
.....r u doing that thing where u wait  
and then tell me u fucked in my locker instead  
????

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
we didn't fuck in high school

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
ok good  
well ur sure making up 4 it now

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
yeah. honeymoon phase

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
yeah i'll just bet  
u animals  
wait r u serious????

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
maybe you noticed in high school  
but Hiracchi has kind of a steep learning curve

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
jesus  
wow  
that's like? 11 yrs????

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
14.  
same middle school

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
damn  
that sounds like hell

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
nah it was fun  
he gets there eventually

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
ur rly fuckin weird

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
yeah, maybe

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
so while we're being weird  
I thought u 2 were dying or smth maybe which is the ONLY!! reason I know this  
but did he like  
bite u

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
yeah

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
like  
hard

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
i said yeah

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
ok but like  
u just giggled or snickered or some shit  
so i guess my question is what the fuck

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
idk it was funny

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
funny.

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
cute?

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
....ok then  
actually nvm that does explain kind of a lot  
so anyway  
Uh  
If I promise not to tell Hiratsuka-senpai that u told me that  
and that I heard u 2 this morning  
Can u make him let me crash w/ him for a few weeks?  
Or I can crash w/ u haha  
I can be in whichever apt u 2 don't ""need""  
lol

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
.............  
maybe

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
He's shy, right????

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
....  
i'll see what i can do.

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
I can be gone til dinner  
Wink wink  
Also do u have a sister  
jk u dont have 2 answer that  
unless u do have 1  
haha

_2:13 PM - 2:27 PM_

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Give me back my wallet you little shit  
Imaoka says you took it

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
I just borrowed it sheesh  
So uhhh  
Did he mention me maybe crashing for a ffew days?  
(or wks mb????)  
I can cook! (•̀ ω •́ )ﾉ

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
We don't need a cook  
I  
Dont need a cook

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
OK I get it!  
R u sure he didn't mention it 2 u tho

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Yeah he left a note

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
I think u should talk to him a little longer b4 u decide

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Why  
Where are you where's my wallet

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
I'm just out getting some exerci〜se ☆( >ω・)  
I hope ur still getting pleny of exercise senpai〜 ( ＾∀ﾟ)ъ

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Yeah actually  
More than you I bet  
Anyway bring my wallet back  
NOW

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Imaoka-senpai didn't want me back until like 7 for some reason?  
Can't break a promise I made 1 of my senpai  
It's totally like a sacred bond or something (・`ω´・ ●)

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
7  
??

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Yeah he said he had plans to eat in or something?  
Or eat out?  
I didnt rly get it but a promise is a promise ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧   
I guess u and me can eat at ur place maybe?  
R u back there yet

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Yes  
DOn't come here though just stay where you are  
Hang on a sec

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Hey senpai r u still there

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Yeah  
Look it's his place and all so maybe you should do what he said  
He really said 7  
?

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Yuuuuup 7 PM (＾▽＾)

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Well ok  
You better have my wallet back here at 7:01 though  
**Back there  
Just go to a restaurant or something  
7:01 THOUGH  
AND YOU HAve to pay me back

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Oh yeah senpai of course  
I know what ur like in a fight (∩`ω´)⊃))  
Scary stuff (((╹д╹;)))

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
Hell yeah

_2:35 PM_

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
I READ MY MESSAGE LOG YOU LITTLE SHIT  
IF I SEE YOU ON EITHER OF OUR COUCHES I"M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS 8 WAYS FROM SUNDAY

_2:37 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
So I can keep ur wallet then? (・ω <) lol  
JK but I do need that interview pretty bad  
Haha  
Senpai???

_2:37 PM - 2:44 PM_

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
did you start another fire  
call the fire dept if you did

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
NO YOU DICK  
I JUST HAPPENED TO READ MY MESSAGE LOG

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
oh  
that  
sorry

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
OH FUCK OFF  
YOU PROMISED  
ASSHOLE  
PICK UP YOUR PHONE SO I CAN YELL AT YOU  
WHERE ARE YOU

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
i'm shopping you dope i left a note  
i'm not picking up. i'm in public.  
do you want a cake or something  
honey

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I DON"T WANT A CAKE  
I WANT TO MURDER YOU  
ALSO WHERE ARE MY PANTS

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
why do you need your pants

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I NEED THEM SO I CAN KILL YOU

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
i haven't seen your pants  
please don't break this phone too  
give me a second

_2:52 PM_

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Okay, I'm sitting down.  
Hiracchi, can you just take some deep breaths.  
It's not that big a deal.  
I mean, it's just Hamanaka  
.

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Why are you typing like that  
WHY ARE YOU SITTING DOWN  
AND NOT GETTING BACK HERE  
SO I CAN KILL YOU

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
okay fine  
i'm at a table  
outside a starbucks

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I"M GONNA STARFUCKING KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU"RE NOT BACK IN 5 MINUTES

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
look Hiracchi i'm sorry

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I SWEAR  
I"M GONNA STRANGLE YOU  
OH WAIT  
YOU FUCKING LIKE THAT DON"T YOU

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
but it's just hamanaka

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
WELL  
YEAH  
I GUEss that's true

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
anyway  
maybe i'm just so proud of you  
that i couldn't help myself  
sweetie

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
WHO IS THIS  
GIVE IMAOKA THE PHONE  
TELL HIM I"M CHANGING THE LOCKS IF HE DOESN"T GET BACK ON

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Hiracchi that was me

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Well don't do that it freaks me out

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
look i bought you a cake  
to make it up to you

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I DON"T WANT A CAKE  
WHAT KIND OF CAKE

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
do you like lemon

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I hate lemon I don't want it

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
i know that's why i got vanilla  
look i'll be Hiracchi in about 10 minutes  
try to calm down

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
What

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
i mean i'll be home in about 10 minutes  
autocorrect

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
WHY DOES YOUR STUPID PHONE AUTOCORRECT THAT CRAP IN  
FOR HOME

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
because i love you

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Shut up I know what you're doing

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
if i didn't love you  
would i be bringing you a cake  
after you said you were going to kill me

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Shut up  
How big is the cake  
I don't want a cake

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
it has your name on it

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
What  
REally  
I swear if you had them put that stupid nickname on it  
I AM gonna kill you

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
no it's your real name

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Really

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Hiracchi was too confusing for the guy at the bakery  
so i had to give up

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Shut up  
Just bring me the cake  
If Hamanaka gets here first I still might kill him

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
i'm fine with that

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Okay good  
Also you have to find my pants

 

  
**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**

why

 

  
**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**

I can't eat cake without my pants

What do I look like some kind of animal

 

  
**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**

you might not need them for a while

we can keep the cake for later ❤️

 

  
**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**

No fuck you I want cake

 

  
**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**

......

you brought an extra pair last time and left them

they're in the nightstand drawer

 

  
**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**

WHY the fuck

Did you put my personal property in that thing

 

  
**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**

i don't know

they smelled nice

 

  
**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**

I'M NOT PUTTING MY HAND IN THERE

 

  
**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**

there's nothing in there you haven't touched already

 

  
**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**

You disgust me

Bring me my cake and maybe I'll forget about your weird sex drawer

 

  
**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**

okay  
( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
What is that  
Are you drunk

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
they're kisses, Hiracchi  
you're supposed to send them back  
i'm not drunk this is a starbucks

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
SHUT UP

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
did you forget how to put emoji in a message again

 **FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
凸凸凸凸凸凸凸凸凸

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
okay i'll see you at home

 

  
_5 PM_

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
So uhhh hey dude  
Am I cool w/ Hiratsuka-senpai  
cuz that job thing is super important

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
thanks so much for this whole visit. when are you leaving

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
WOW RUDE  
Oh yeah heads up I kinda implied you were gonna do some sex thing for him  
I don't know what exactly but I think it was sorta freaky

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
i was probably gonna do it anyway  
thanks for your help though

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I WAS COVERING UR ASS AFTER U PROMISED TO TALK 2 HIM SO YEA UR FUCKIN WELCOME  
ALSO I FIGURED U WERE SMART ENOUGH 2 DELETE THE SHIT U SEND ON UR BOYFRIEND'S PHONE!!!!

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
when are you leaving?

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
WHEN I GET THAT JOB INTERVIEW HIRATSUKA-SENPAI PROMISED TO GET ME AT HIS COMPANY  
B4 HE FELL UP UR ASS AND GOT LOST  
ALSO DID I SAY I COVERED UR ASS BEFORE

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
yes.

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
BC thats kinda funny considering  
I guess he's stuck in there now LOL

_5:20 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Senpai?  
Senpai I was mostly joking but srsly lrn 2 delete!!

_9 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Guys I do seriously need somewhere 2 crash 2nite haha

_9:15 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Hiratsuka-senpai seriously you did promise about the job thing

_9:20 PM_

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
door's unlocked

_9:21 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
THANK U SENPAI  
SERIOUSLY THANK U

_9:24-9:29 PM_

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
there's one slice of cake left  
don't touch it

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
R u serious no cake??

 **FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
**TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
YES.

 **FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
**TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
OK senpai got it!  
Thanks again!! (〃´・ω・`)ゝ


	3. Sunday

_12 PM_

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
IMAOKA  
Are you free yet  
Imaoka  
Hey asshole  
I KNOW WE HAVE LUNCH BREAK AT THE SAME TIME  
Imaoka  
I  
MA  
O  
KA

_12:15 PM - 12:30 PM_

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
don't text me 500 times at work  
i was busy

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
WHERE WERE YOU  
OH OK THen

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
are you eating  
don't forget to eat because you're texting me

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Shut up  
Quit acting like my wife

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Hiracchi  
i'm your boyfriend now

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Oh  
I forgot  
Well  
Don't do it anyway

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
so why did you text me  
?  
Hiracchi are you there  
are you okay??

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
YES I"M OK  
IT"S JUST THE STUPID CAKE

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
you liked the cake

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Well you said it had my name on it

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
it did. it had a big red 平 on it  
you ate the whole top half because it had more frosting  
remember

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
That's just the first half  
Dumbass  
Can't you read my name by now

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
...Hiracchi

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
WHAT

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
I meant your other real name

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
WHAT!!!!  
SO YOU DID THAT SHIT ON PURPOSE

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
it was the last vanilla cake  
the guy messed up the 平っち and he was upset  
so i said just half was okay  
because i knew you didn't want me to settle for a lemon cake

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Well you never call me that so it was emb7weird  
Weird it was weird  
Dont scroll up  
It was  
Weird  
You never call me that

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Hiracchi

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
What

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
are you embarrassed

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I SAID NOT TO SCROLL UP

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
( ˘ ³˘)♥( ˘ ³˘)♥( ˘ ³˘)♥

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
GO TO HELl

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
you send the kisses back dummy  
were you too shy to say that at home  
♥♥♥  
okay fine i'll see you later  
love you

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I"M AT WORK DUMBASS DON"T SAY THAT

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
i knew you were reading that  
Hiracchi

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
STOP!!!!!!  
I'm eating lunch now so shut up

  
_12:59 PM_

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
ALSO  
When you were running your mouth off to Hamanaka  
What was that shit about high school

_1:20 PM_

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
IMAOKA  
HEY

_1:22 PM_

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
im using my bathroom break on this

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
ME TOO THIS IS IMPORTANT  
I ASKED YOU SOMETHING!!!!

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
capslock doesn't make my phone beep louder btw

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
WELL??

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
are you serious  
i told you  
you kept me waiting FOREVER

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT YOUR DICK  
LIKE YOU HAD A BONER ALL DAY  
OR SOMETHING

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Hiracchi  
you are so difficult

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
What the fuck  
Well you never said anything

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
i'm pretty sure i told you every day

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
WHAT

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
maybe you weren't listening right  
hi  
ra  
cchi

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN  
NO WAIT I GOT IT  
You always called me that though  
WHAT THE FUCK

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
make me dinner i used a bathroom break on this

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Are you telling me I couldve gotten laid in high school  
Imaoka  
Fine be that way

_6:15 PM_

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Imaoka  
Are you moving yet  
Come on get your ass on the train

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
now what  
Hiracchi  
hello

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Hang on I don't want anyone seeing my screen

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
no one cares what you're typing Hiracchi  
what is it

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
If Hamanaka asks  
Can you just say

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
say what

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Can you tell him I was on top

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
that's not as important as you think it is, Hiracchi

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
OK FINE  
I"LL SAY IT  
Please

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
why

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
PLEASE  
COME ON YOU KNOW WHAT HE"LL SAY

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
if i tell him that  
he'll probably wonder how i'm walking today

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Really  
Shit yeah I bet he would  
Ok just tell him to fuck off if he asks hahaha

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
that was my plan

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
You really think you'd have trouble  
Walking  
Like even the next day

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
idk  
we can find out next saturday night

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
REALLY

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
i guess yeah

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
YOU SWEAR??

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
it's not that big a deal  
also can you calm down  
before you get arrested for having an erection in a public train car

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I DON"T HAVE ONE

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
well  
i do

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
SHIT  
NOW I DO

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
( ˘ ³˘)♥

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
THANKS JERK

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
send something back

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Ok fine  
Heart  
It didn't work

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
Did you just  
Cum  
Wtf

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
no you idiot i just love you  
did you talk to someone about that interview for hamanaka

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
NO  
I forgot

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
you're not getting laid until you get him out of here  
just so you know

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
I"LL DO IT TOMORROW  
I SWEAR  
WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING  
YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
?  
what did i do

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: Imaoka shinobu**  
YOU WOKE THE DRAGON UP  
AND YOU WON'T TAKE RESPONSIBILITY

**FROM: Imaoka shinobu**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
don't ever call it that again  
please  
i'll see you at home

_6:51 PM_

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Hey uh is it safe for me to come over??  
If you know what I mean  
Haha

**FROM: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
 **TO: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
You better ace that stupid fucking interview  
You little shit

**FROM: HAMANAKA ☀️**  
 **TO: REAL☆Hiratsuka**  
Well jeez?  
tough crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiratsuka's name is written 平塚 平, using the same character for "Hira" and "Taira".


End file.
